Igor (Persona)
Igor is a recurring supporting protagonist in the video game series Persona. He is a mysterious, long-nosed man and the owner of the Velvet Room, a dimension that exists between consciousness and subconsciousness. His role is crucial in the journey of every person who comes to possess the Wild Card. He is voiced by the late in the Japanese version and in the English version. Design Igor has the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. In Persona -trinity soul-'', he wears a black robe with a theatrical comedy mask. Personality While presenting himself as a mere servant of Philemon, Igor seems to be far more than this. Being a doll created by Philemon, Igor ponders upon the question of whether he is merely a doll or perhaps even human. Thus, he shows an interest in human beings. Further on, he creates Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore as proprietors of the Velvet Room who pursue similar questions in life to assist him in the Velvet Room. In every ''Persona game to date, Igor has played the role of Proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality. As the Proprietor, Igor provides insight to the protagonists regarding their powers, emotional bonds, and possible dangers that await them in their journey. Igor also provides the vital service of Persona Fusion, which allows the creation of vastly more powerful Personas from preexisting ones; and the use of the Persona Compendium, which allows previously created and/or acquired Personas to be recalled at a later time. Despite his rather striking appearance, Igor bears a calm and courteous demeanor while speaking with players. Though the well-being of the protagonists is important to him, he reserves the disclosure of certain information for more "timely" points in the story. During conversations concerning the protagonists’ actions, Igor opts for rather cryptic comments that tend to foreshadow coming events and possibly the outcome of the story as a whole, regardless of whether or not those comments are at the time understood (which may be his intent). This suggests that Igor may have near-omniscience, though by his own admission, there are things that even he can't foresee. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Igor is the mysterious proprietor of the Velvet Room. In Persona, Igor calls himself "a servant of Philemon". He is always found in the Velvet Room between consciousness and unconsciousness. He uses a phone made of bone to call up Personas from the depths of the soul. ''Persona 2'' Igor remains mostly unchanged. He is still a servant of Philemon and he handles Persona summoning in much the same way. Outside of Persona summoning and dismissal, Igor tends for a brief while to Ulala Serizawa following her bout of Joker insanity, warning her to be careful with her emotions lest the Joker power return. ''Persona 3'' Igor is no longer seen with the phone but he still handles Persona fusion through the use of cards. Only the protagonist can enter the Velvet Room, and he does so for the first time in a dream. None of the other Persona users can see the Velvet Room. The protagonist signs a contract with Pharos and Igor at the start of the game agreeing to take responsibility for his actions. Philemon is never mentioned. ''Portable'' Igor's role remains the same in the portable remake of Persona 3. Players choosing the female route may choose to switch Elizabeth out for Theo. ''The Answer'' Igor gives a key to Aigis and allows her access to Elizabeth's services. He seems to show a bit of kindness towards Aigis, commenting that they are both similar beings, referencing his origins as a doll created and given life by Philemon. ''A Certain Day of Summer'' Igor decides to reward the protagonist by reviewing memories of past events. The first event is something that happened after the trip to Yakushima. ''Persona -trinity soul-'' He is one of the few game characters to appear in the anime Persona -trinity soul-'', appearing to Shin Kanzato and Takuro Sakakiba in dreams. Shin Kanzato has a clay statue of Igor that he sculpted. ''Persona 4 Igor is seen with a new assistant named Margaret. Igor has the same role in this game as in Persona 3. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Igor is mentioned by Elizabeth, who states he has left the Velvet Room on the day the protagonist enters. His disappearance results in the room being unstable, and he has Theodore tasked with aiding his sister while he is away. During a Stroll after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 2, Elizabeth mentions that she feels like she's growing weaker by the moment while Igor is absent from the Velvet Room. ''Persona 5'' Igor is seen with new twin assistants, Caroline and Justine. Trivia * He is a parody of Gru from Despicable Me franchise. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Persona heroes Category:Elderly Category:Supporters Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Damsels Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Benefactors Category:Reality Warper Category:Non-Action Category:Mentor Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers